


Dead by daylight stories of fiction

by Universeruler666



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda young | The pig/you, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jeff Johansen/you, M/M, Multi, Other, The Legion/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: Just a small side project of little ideas songs have given me post and pre-entity. Hope you enjoy reading these! The Legion is 100% in this and so is Jeff Johansen and any others I was unable to tag.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first part will just be a short introduction. Of everything!

Hello everyone! I suffer from really bad writers block ( Much like with my art) so I'm using little songfic thing as a way to help ideas and stuff flow a bit more faster and smoother. At least I hope that's what will happen! This will include relationships with the survivors(with you, not each other unless on a platonic level!) The legion will go between dating only one of them or all ( I like both headcanons and poly!The Legion is just going to be a big ol' fun to write.) that being said you may be with only two, three, one, or all four, depending on how I'm feeling. This will have every relationship I can manage to squeeze in here and manage to enjoy writing. I have a lot of my own headcanons in this so I hope you don't mind that too much! To start with, after a set amount of trials a survivor goes through ( 3-4) they get a break. They have a mocl representation of a home that rooms and houses all surviors. The killers have the some sort on their end. Surviors and killers can mingle at any given time ( though survivors typically avoid them, you're a different chase.) killers outside the trials are just as goofy as the surviors can be and ethier don't want to bother them are could care less.( though The Legion, Herman, Anna, and Max are probably fairly curious. I think Legion would be the only group to intrude on the surviors.)

Surviors will tend to not like the killers for good reason but here you are, helping them see the light. In those song fics which they mingle or whenever I want to write them together. You're a bit of a mediator whether you mean to be or not. All of this is very experimental! We'll see what happens. I don't think anything is any order and if I do multiple parts to one part of fiction, no promises they'll be together! You'll learn about more of my headcanons along the way. I just hope you enjoy this as much as I will!


	2. Emotional collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Frank, Julie, Joe, and Susie have been friends for a long time, being the chaos of the town without remorse. Tonight is a chill out night and you come by emotional from a break up you've been waiting for and a fight you and Frank had gotten into. Little do you know, the little spat you had with him would take a big turn for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the Entity tooketh these teens.  
> I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes! I didn't read over and probably won't for a while!

You could not fathom what he was telling you. You were beyond irritated with your groups head boss. After all he was the one who told you to take lead this time! It's not your fault he didn't take the time to see if the guards were out! You told if not begged and reminded him to. But Frank was never wrong  noooo  he  always did right, he was perfect. _Always_. At this point, you were tired of all the arguing with Frank and you should be. He didn't fail to point out your stress and you had finally broke. You wave your hand dismissively and decided to walk back home alone and without your crew. They were standing akwardly and out of breath from the case and fight. Of course, your upper arm got roughly gripped before making it far and Frank was frowning at you. He still sounded like the angry asshole he is but he cared about you. **" you're not walking without us. Not after that catastrophe."** you jerk your arm away and groan, crossing your arms. susie was quick to be by your side to comfort you. Julie nudged frank, **_" how about joe or me walk them home. I think Y/N doesn't really want to be around you right now."_** Of course, Frank didn't like the sound of that,striking a small argument that the five together would be saver but in the end he agreed to let susie and Joe walk with you and seperate.             Joe and Susie were the best at making you feel better. Joe a little less clumsy about it but susie knew by how she rubbed your back or held your hand. You sniff from the cold on your nose and smile at them. They gave you the solace Frank disrupted today. The cheerful look soon dropped when you finally got home. You hug your two friends before going inside your and headed towards your room. You strip your hoodie off for the time being and readjust your long sleeve underneath. You all plan to hangout in your usual get away and you rubbed your face, not wanting to be around Frank fucking Morrison but you aren't ditching the others about it. You'll show up and smile for them. You loved them. You decide to kill some time by listening to your mixtape of all your favorite music and read a book you found in the streets. It was surprisingly well written and engaging. After some times passed, it getting close to your chillout night  you hear a knock on your dokr. The soft joy of seeing your partner when you answer soon turned into a gut wrenching sadness and hurt. Tears spilled from your eyes as the final words had confirmed all your suspicions. They had left you in the dust. Explained to you why everything had come to this. You wanted to scream and cry and hate them And tell them they're wrong but now was not the time. You gave yourself a moment to recollect your mind and emotions and you slam the door in their face. You throw your hoodie back on and wipe your red, puffy eyes and remind yourself that tonight will be better. You take a deep breath, jump out your window and head to the usual hideout.

You slide in from an open window to see Julie and Joe already there. Frank was too but you ignored him after you both glared at eachother  a frown on your face. He was onlyakomg you feel worse but you sniff amd take a deep breath before looking ad Julie and Joe who smiled and greeted you, happy to see you've come and You try to smile but you only break into tears like earlier. They were both quick to scamper and hold onto you as Frank held a face of shock. You bury your face into joe before looking up with blurry vision to see Susie drop whatever was in her hands to rush to you aswell.  They all hugged you individually and gave you some space  letting Susie caress your face and wipe the fresh tears from your e/c eyes.  _ **"   it happened didn't it  Y/n? That no good son of a-"**_ you shake your head and your voice cracks from all the emotion you've been slammed down with. " t-they left me. I-gave them every-everything and they left me b-because-" Susie's expression became quite upset and angry. " _**I told that no good bum no. I wouldn't have taken them for the world. Not after or even before the hurt you."**_  she holds you close to her and you instinctively wrap your arms around her. It takes you a moment before you stop and she once again wipes your tears away. Though the moment of peace didn't last long when your eyes wondered over to see a very pissed Frank. Once he got the chance, he gripped your forearms and stared in your eyes. He was livid. **" what's their name again? Where do they live- I'll fucking end them, I swear-"** you shh him and softly push him off of you only to grab his arms instead. " It's Fine Frank. I'm fine. They weren't worth it. I was...Kinda expecting it and I'm..Fine. I'm fine without them because I learned that I..I love you and Susie, Joe, Julie- and yeah- I mean!" your face heated up from the sudden realization that you've spoken those words and you let him go. You cross your arms as one of your palms cover your mouth as you speak. " I know that's bold of me to admit that I developed romantic emotions for you all and ridiculous to think that you'd all.... Would feel the same." it was a bit of an akward silence before everyone laughed wholeheartedly. Frank grabbed you by the cheeks and kissed you and one by one everyone gave their fair share of smooches. It was then on you knew that the world was aligned with your fate once again seeing how everyone loved you just as much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's quite lackluster and the ending was a bit bad but it's been a while sense I've gotten back to writing.


	3. King of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see a lot of David King x readers or survivor x readers so in this particular round, I'm giving the big strong David King some love.

You were now considered a seasoned survivor. You gave killers  _hell_ and ain't no body was gonna get in your way  as you put it. Even those 'gotta go fast' and ' fast as fuck boiiii' teens were brought to nothing but angry groans of frustration with you. The killers never gave up on trying to get you but they definitely learned not to focus on you from all the gen rushing They've went through. You're a smart cookie. With all that skill, you'd think your taste in a team would be well built, not that the entity really cared. But no  you snagged none other the David King but to be fair  Dwight was your first pick. David though, he was a pretty distraction if you wanted to be a gen jockey. You never let him get last hook though and if their was a mori brought, which you had amazing intuition on,  you'd show your ass quite a bit. It was you, David, Dwight and Claudette. That was your dream build and when you got it, boy did you get it. Your team isn't completely sound though. David being a head strong spoiled brat, you two often bud heads at leadership. You both always had to argue about something and insulted each other in some way. He was the 'go in fighting' guy he always was as you adapted. He was always ridiculous but it was endearing, not that you'd admit that.You two were closer away from prying eyes. No one knew what happened when the two of you disappeared after your share of the trials were over for a bit. They had no clue that David was tired of this constant death shit and that you were scared. He was your hand to hold and he happily took it. On nights you were shaking and crying because you watched him die, he'd kiss your knuckles and inbetween them. Remind you he's alive and so are you. And if he was the one breaking down, you held him close to you, his ear to your heart to remind him that you're fine. None of this nonsense was okay but you two made the most of it. You particularly favor the night where he lay ontop of you and your legs wrapped around him as you found comfort and warmth with eachother. This was the good life or as good as it could get and you wished to whatever sadistic god that you could've met him outside of this purgatory. You undoubtedly loved David and he loved you. This muscle of a man would treat you with care outside of the battlefield to apologize for all the issues during the war. You have your fair share of bruises from vice grips he had on you just to pull you out of dangers way. Aches and scratchmarks from his rough handling in every desperate attempt to keep you alobe and kicking when you failed to do so and the same went for him.

  You don't really remember the last good nights sleep you had, and though you're off trial, you're still scared to fall asleep. Your King of hearts knew better than to let you exhaust yourself though. He wasn't great or anything of the sort when it came to getting you to sleep but for the reason that he was there and with you was enough. Touching him and feeling his warmth against you made this mock of a home and a room and sleeping a lot easier. He meant the world to you and you to him. He'd plant kisses on your face and hands and whatever he could reach at the moment as he held you. You both made a habit of sleeping together. In a sense, you two were the savior of all the nightmares you both had. Waking up scared or falling asleep now held a security you both haven't felt in a long time. This was love and the best light in the darkness you could've wished for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors, I've not slept in two days and after this, I'm snoozin'!


	4. Little Spice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and David made it out and this was both of your last trial for a good bit. You both slink away into the darkness of his room and unwind from all that pent up tension and stress. After all, you were eachothers fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeee, I'm writing a David King smutt because I'm thirsty and he's a tall, thick glass of water, lets be real. So i guess this is a warning for some most likely fluffy smutt. It will alsp be a rather fast fic,i was t h i r s t y.

You both scream as you watched David get hit to the ground. He from pain and you from aggression and fear, but David made it out anyway, and the new killer was pissed. Super speedy boy couldn't get ethier of you this time. David stands up and once again is magically fine. The tears in the clothing gone, seemingly like nothing had happened. When you get to the camp fire, you both can see the building the survivors live inside, and you only stop briefly to wish everyone goodluck and you to hug Dwight, you know he'll need it.

You and David take off running again, you both didn't want to be at the camp fire anymore than you already had been. You were tired and so done with all the repetitive nonesense you were put through and you planned to forget about it in the embrace of your boyfriend. You could call him that now, right? Probably! You both had rushed into the house and smiles cracked on both your face as you both race up stairs and into his room. With haste David shut his door before flopping onto the bed, grabbing you to lay ontop of him. You hum in content as you embrace eachother without and need of hurry. It's been what you consider to be too long. You pepper his face with kisses and any chance he got he returned. You both eventually sit up as you snuggle into the crook of his neck before spreading kisses along his neck, shoulders and along his jaw line and him eagerly trying to sneak kisses in. It was moments like this that reminded you that, desite his headstrong demeanor and his will to punch everything and one, he loved you. That you meant the world to him and he was capable of being a gentle man.

You soon feel his callused hands slip under your shirt, rubbing the bare skin on your sides and undoing the knots in your back from all the work you've endured. David wouldn't admit it outloud but he loved taking care of you in more than one way. You hear him chuckle before he leans on in and kisses you, continuing to lean until you flop back on the bed and he's on top of you. He moves back a little so his chin is resting on your lower belly before he tugs your shirt up and with some help, is off of you. He does the same to your pants and his shirt, leaving you in only your underwear. His thumb runs over the most sensitive part of your sex. He uses his fingers to tease you through the fabric all while placing kisses around your stomach and thighs with much care. His free hand rubs your face and chest as he takes it slow. You can feel him unwinding around you and how he regains his sense of calm and content. You're content just with his presence, let alone being gradually edged on. Your breath occasionally hitches when he moves his figures exactly the way you like it and breathy sighs leave your mouth the moment he stops only to start again. He worked you up quite a bit before slipping your underwear off and assisting you with his mouth. He left soft hickies on your inner thigh before taking you in his mouth. His tongue works like a god. You always had thought he'd be more of the one receiving but he is in favor of both, though you find him inbetween your legs more than you are his. You stop thinking when you feel that knot in your stomach form. That lovely burning sensation starting to approach and you were more than ready to cum. You let out quiet moans and mews for him to let you come and how you're so close. Despite your begging though, he let go with a wet pop of his mouth and grinned at you. 

He sat up and pulled his pants and underwear down, springing his cock out and it was quite eager to see you. It was exactly how you wanted his dick to be, which only excited you more. He repositions both you and himself and he slowly slides into you. His pace is a nice and slow pulse. He likes to dig into you a bit but that's his preference. Slow and hard. Your hands rest on his lower arm as you moan and whine. You always had to beg, grind and whine before he gave you that speed you desired. You buck your hips against his as he keeps thrusting into you and you let pleads upon pleads to go faster, to grind harder and he wasn't giving it to you. He was smiling and huffing a bit from all the Simulation. His hands roaming your body as gingerly and caring as he pleased. He wanted you to feel as good as he does, even while he was tormenting you. You got a shiver down your spine when he completely stopped and you pouted. You stopped though, just to take your King in. The sweat glistening on his skin and the happy look on his face as you gazed at you. This was love, whether you knew it or not. This was something you didn't think you'd find in this world. You didn't get long to think about it as you felt your partner in crime lift you up a bit and start plowing inside you without mercy. Your grip tightened on him and your head goes back  loud moans filling the room. He was grunting and moaning aswell, his gruff voice only encouraging you to grind against him as he thrusts quickly inside you. You could feel the glorious feeling of cumming close and you could fill his dick twitch inside you. He was ready too. He pulled you flush against him just before you hit your orgasam and him following soon after. He fills your hole and some drips out before he gently sets you down and catches his breath. Once he regained his senses  he leans down and shares a kiss with you and you both get dressed, though he makes you wear his shirt. You both share a laugh of relief of the brief safety and the nice moment as he pulls you into him. He whispers his I love yous with you before you both drift to sleep.

  


Jake park will remember to knock before he Barges in for the rest of his life. He now has a new problem to deal with. No wonder David excaped rebellious stabby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in school so sorry for the mistakes! Thank you for reading this far!


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is the door to your soul and the gang soon learns more through this than they've ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to alone by Marshmello and decided to do another reader x Legion (the whole crew) because i wanna see if i can get this scene in my head into words! It's so beautiful and heartwarming aack, i hope i do it justice.
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place in the Entities realm and the entity dropped some sick beats for y'all to keep you all at bay.

Your blasted that song on your radio. You no longer questioned the logic of this place anymore. All you knew was that all this stress needed to be out. You were seperated from your group as a survivor but they vouched for you incredibly so that made you hanging in this home of death bringers easier. You were easy going and open-hearted to them anyway. Nothing mattered right now though. You danced to the song  singing along to the lyrics with all the heartbreak you could. You hated being without your posse and they hated being without you. You cry remembering the faces they make, knowing you were on the menu. You really felt alone sometimes especially when they get too carried away. You almost forget your bond and you think they do too.

You really felt Alone.

 

You open blurry eyes to see Susie standing there with Joey, watching you dance your heart out. They don't move but stay mesmerized by your movement and the power behind your melodic voice. Didn't matter if you didn't like it  you were caught up in your emotions. They solo of instruments hits your ears and you're siezed by the waist and Frank dances with you. It's a real rare moment for the two of you but he was soft when you cried. Time slowed as you faced each other, opening your eyes as he wiped your on going tears away and he looked at you like he always did to ensure you're definitely the love of his life. He cups your cheeks gingerly as your hands rest on his. Your eyes glistened with so many emotions as his searched for the answer. He pulls you in for a kiss and you soon get twirled into Julie, happily moving to the beat with you. You've certainly start to forget the stress and sadness as smile at her. Frank continues to jam with you as Susie and Joey tag in. The five of you shaking the floor with enthusiasm and harmonizing voices.

 

Ah, how the other killers miss the good ol' days of quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any mistakes made!


	6. Home is where the hunt goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your Hunter for a partner have a little situation to handle, to be fair you did get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about The Huntress for a while so heres a little fun situation that you and Ana had gotten into

You and David had been running for an axe thorwing, crazed woman and you were absolutely living for it. You and Anna had gotten along more than well and  only sometimes she'd show favoritism. This was one of those trials, in mother's dwelling. She was mercilessly chucking hatchets at David and to your suprisurp was missing this big man. He had improved though, good on him! He bolts for a window and you slide over an unbroken pallet and turn to go and catch up with your bar battling friend. You both were having to much fun in this case. You've been running this woman for three gens and she wasn't relenting. She was going to get him but you couldn't let her have it. He was on his last hit anyway, him bolting that window earned him an axe to the back. You see her aim for him again, with perfect alignment and the asshole you are (or the great savor, David calls you ), move and you get a hatchet imbedded in your shoulder. You make a sound of distress and you can hear Anna wail unhappily about what had happened but you both knew the game you played wouldn't ever allow you to breath with a moment like this and that you're an easier target now. You and David split with full intentions on meeting up again. You vault across a pallet your dear huntress forgot to break in the heat of the chase with someone and it bought you time to bolt up the house and next to the finished gen to help hide you and your sounds of discomfort and pain and you unlodge her weapon from your shoulder. You exspect some real apology hugs after this nonesense.

 

You perk up and listen carefully to her humming. You crouch down and shift only slightly to better hide yourself from any view she'd possibly get on you. Unfortunately  her keen sense of you got you caught when she slowly made her way to the gen. Her gaze went right to left and landed on you and with some hesitation she perpares to throw another hatchet at you as you jump off and run away. She misses and jumps back down to follow you. You quickly observe your surroundings only to get shoved out of the way. Big Brave Bill is not only taunting the killer but show casing how big of balls he has just to protect you and boy, did it work. You can see the fury in The Hunteresses eyes  but you think it's more for the fact you hit the ground when he shoved you. She equipped her hatchet faster then you thought possible and make a swift through, successfully hitting the man as he jumped through a window. She had completely ignored you getting up and dusting yourself off. You wander around to find a safe place in the house and David had managed to find you. He quickly patched you up and you offer him a smile. You two had a real soft spot for eachother, having one anothers backs sense the dawn of time. Make best friends for life when you're always dying huh? You both leave the refuge and quickly hope on a gen. You two make quick work of it and the exit doors shine in glory, ready for your grubby hands to open them. You both head to the closest door and luckily your Hunter is not in sight. You yank the lever down as David served to block any incoming hits if she gets here. Once the last little bit was done, a hatchet had barely missed your hand and David and you both quickly bolt out of there. Unfortunately meg had gotten caught three times and bill had gotten too cocky but his sacrifice didn't go in vain.

 

When you got to see everyone, you give them the hugs they deserve and thank Bill for saving your ass back there. Now, you had to go talk to Anna, not because you're mad, but because you need to reassure her that what she did was fine. That she did it because you didn't want her to suffer the Entities punishment, whatever it was for her. You rub the shoulder she hit to find nothing,like usual as you enter the other realm. You're not suprised to see the brute of a woman already there and on her knees,hugging you. You smile as your arms wrap around her and you listen to her upset babble. You softly sshh her. " it's alright, you're doing your job! It was a really good hit, you're fine! I promise no-ones mad. I know I'm not." you smile up at her and wipe the grime off her mask with your arm before planting a soft kiss on it. " next time though." you softly chuckle. " you're patching me up afterwards. Mid game!" she makes a sound of playful distaste and nods, saying something in her native tongue before you get your hug goodbye and head back to the fire. Nethier of you are done with your part yet, but dear ol' entity needs it's performer's at their best, so sometimes, it allows you to reassure your huntress, for everyones sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any mistakes made! I had a lot of fun writing this!


	7. Broken Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dwight got into a sticky situation for a breif moment and you hope your nonsense helps you out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wright about that Dwight so here it is, one good Dwight boy!

You were running from probably your 'favorite killer' sense he seemed to have a hard time with you and your games. You both also got along well out of trials but that's besides the point this night.The trapper was by far your easiest to bully and you always reminded him of such. His aggravation clear to see as you kept cycling through the window and him helplessly being unable to mind game you. You set his traps off and vault past him as his swing hits brick and the frustrated animalistic sound leaves him as he leaves you. You've ran him for two generators instead of the three or four that he usually chases you for. Of course you thought he was smarting up until you hear that familar helpless wail of the man you were pining for. You groan because you know Dwight. If he isn't hiding and running the gens, he's getting fucked over. You chase down the killer much like Nea often does and you see a Dwight run past you,  he harshly bumps into you and his glasses fall off his face and he looks back and grabs you at whatever he can reach in his blindness and drags you with him. The chaser had crushed his glasses in his heavy steps so there was no more use of them and now you have a blind Dwight and a very pissed off Trapper. You never really had to deal with mind gaming a killer with someone else, much less someone pretty much crippled.

 

You pull away from Dwights grip and push him forward, causing him to stumble a little but he maked wuick progress running away though his face is written in concern. You turn towards your hunter and stop dead in your tracks. He definitely hesitates, stopping and standing quite confused at the sudden stop. You look around, trying to hide the panic as you bite your lower lip. You have to escape him and get back to Dwight quickly. You look at the trapper " alright we've been in a loop sense..Forever right..So have you kinda considered-" you bolt for the open window of the broken building and this big bear of a murderer kinda huffed in some amusement at your tacket. He goes for you of course, but you duck under and take an unexpected turn so he hit the window and you slide on around him. It was this game over and over again and on generator number four popped, he left you for easier prey. You dust your hands off as you start to catch your breath. You decide to make your way back to where you last saw Dwight and on que, he left the locker he had hid in. Classic. You grab his hand after some reassurance that you're a suitable guide dog- not that he complained, a small blush dusted his cheeks knowing you're here for him. You led him to a door and turn to place your hands on his shoulder, " you hide and once that last gen pops. You open this door. I'll make sure to be here. Can you see well enough?" Dwight nodded and gave a reassuring smile whil responding " big metal door, couldn't miss it!" you chuckle and squeeze his shoulders for comfort though you don't know of it was for him or yourself. You bolt off and look for a gen or the killer, whoever you ran into first. You slid to a stop and hopped on a gen Adam is currently fixing. You both look at each other and nod as you make quick work on this machine. You were only inches away from finished as you hear your slasher approach and Adam left frantically but you were fueled by hope and determination to get These door opened. With new anxiousness approaching as The Trapper got close, the the lights lit up with awe and you jet away, him barely missing you, though his next swing didn't and you groan in pain, holding your sliced shoulder, not that it stopped you.

 

You didn't go directly for the door, instead running your fellow killer around like a dog. The familiar siren of the door opening caused you to jerk that pallet down onto him and bolt. You see Dwight and Meg at the entrance as you hightailed out of there but you ended up getting tagged by the hunter. You went down and you can hear the satisfactory in The Trapper. Dwight had other plans. You got picked up and you immediately started to wiggle. Thanks to boiling over you'd maybe have enough time to get out sense this poor killer had a hard time with it and very blind Dwight running him in circle's. The chaser had gotten greedy and in it you had successfully falled out of the grip, soon grabbing Dwight and rushing out the entrance with him. Meg took the time to laugh at the frustrated killer as she runs out. He had spent too much time on you so he leaves with nothing but rage. When you get to the camp, Dwight had suddenly regained his glasses and you smile at him. You cup his face and leave him with a kiss. " my hero,huh?" you chuckle before headed to the others, leaving Dwight a flustered but happy mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Apologies to any mistakes I've missed!


	8. All to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets a bit needy after trails and you get to bulk of it, not that you mind much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some smut if you and lovely Frank! Frank also makes you a pillow princess whether you are or not, just enjoy the ride as you're gonna be one sleepy reader in this fic. Enjoy!

You had wrapped yourself in franks covers of his room in the shared home the killers all confided in. His door was locked, for obvious reasons  so seeing your boyfriend crawl into his room via window did not surprise you a whole lot.He tosses his bloodied knife on the ground yanking his hood off and removing his mask, gently setting it on the bedside table before crawling into the covers with you. You only had his lamp on so the room was quite dim but you could see enough to notice his smirk. He grabs your legs and pulls you towards him, wrapping your legs around him as he leans into you, peppering your face with kisses. He kisses from your line up to your cheeks, mouth then nose, cycling back to capture your lips in a needy kiss. He didn't let you go, keeping you on your side with him, his hand sliding up and down your sides as the other keeps your leg around him. Your hands lazily run through his hair, earning you a smirkfrom your lover. He gently shifts you on your back and hovers over you. He tucks at your pants but doesn't pull them down, " mind if we had some play time. Promise I've been good~" he chuckles as you snort at the comment in some amusement. You hum in thought and playfully smile. " I dunnooo, being good isn't like you." he slouches a little bit and leans his head back before going back to proper poster and looks back at you." plleaasee, you know I've been really needin' ya sweetheart~" you try to keep a straight face but end up cracking a smile and you nod your head, " yeah, we can have a little fun, if that's what you're lookin' for." you lazily smile at him again and he leans in to give you a kiss In gratitude. He shimmies your pants off, soon stripping himself of his and His hoodie.

 

He unwraps the bandages on his hands and wipes them off as much as needed. Frank slides down and uses one hand to grip your thigh, leaving kisses and hickies on the inner side as his other hand rubs you through your underwear. You let of soft satisfies sighs as he works you up in rather slowly, happily letting his fingers run your most sensitive areas and slide through your underwear to dip into your hole, feeling and stretching you with expert skill. He kept his eyes up, watching your blissed out expressions and squirm around him. " you're so cute. You're my good y/n aren't you? Look at me~" He pulls your underwear off as your half lid eyes look at him, blush further spreading onto your face. Frank teases you, mouth with a wide smile, knowing his control as he hovers over your nether region. You feel his warm breath and yours hitch, almost letting a whine slip through your lips. He licks his lips and latches on, licking and kisses on your most sensitive areas, both hands griping your thighs, preventing some movement. You let out quiet moans and pleas as he uses those little tongue tricks you favor as you writhe under his treatment. One hand runs through his hair, shoving his face further into you and you can feel and hear his muffled chuckle as he takes the encouragement. You soon find yourself on the edge of release but you both knew better. With a soft pop, Frank sits up with a wet face and a real michevious expression. Oh, you know he's about to run that mouth of his. He licks his lips again before wiping the rest on his forearm and popping his dick out of his boxers. He's about what you would expect him to be, and it was more than enough for you so you wouldn't complain one bit with him eager to burry himself inside you. He slides and grinds against you to slick up and slide his cock inside you, earning him a gasp like moan from you. Once he's adjusted, he takes a moment to look at you. " you're about to be real messed up and you're gonna look more beautiful than you already do. Would you like that? Me fucking your tight hole~" Frank moves slowly, getting a feel inside like he usually does, using his free hand to roam your sides and chest as the other keeps it's grip on your leg. Looks like You're not going anywhere. You occasionally grind against him, with the denial of your first orgasam, you were ready to have it. He was being unusually compliant but you know how needy he gets for you. His pace picks up enough to be able to hear skin slapping on skin. You moan and wigglie beneath him, trying to find that better ankle but he takes both your legs and pulls you into a better position and oh boy does he find that spot. Your moans become loud and maybe a little desperate as he continues to hit your G-spot with gusto. He's heavy breaths and groans of satisfaction were heard as he watched you crumble underneath him. " oh yeah, look at you~ my little slut, already breaking before me. Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Want me to go harder and faster? Yeah? Does my little whore want me to pound them into the bed~?" you didn't even get words out before your man was driving you down with quick and poweful thrusts. It was amazing how he stayed inside with how sloppy the situation had gotten, the two of you moaning and dirty talking while you feel your orgasm burst with little warning, your body spasming and you let you a whiny moan. He slams into you a few good times before coming inside. You go limp, catching your breath as he rides out his orgasm, slowly slipping out of you and flopping besides you. He pulls you close to him and throws the covers kver you too. You both don't need to say a word as you slip into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes made!


	9. Mr.Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get on the nerves of someone you adore but sometimes you like to get a reaction then his rather usual self. This time, it really shocks you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight NSFW This Is kind of a Susie x Reader x Doctor Herman wants you more than anything but he messed up st some point, up for you to decide what you left him for.and though you're into him to some degree still, Susie is easier to persuade in this case.I hope you enjoy reading!

> You dance to the song beating through the killers house. Tonight is a rare one where everyone felt like mingling with eachother whether killer or survivor. Mr.Vain by Culture Beat started smoothly to you, you found the beat and never missed it. The living room of the house, in this case the dance floor wasn't  nearly full. Everyone ethier lingered at the entrance of the kitchen or on the stairs, only you, Kate, David and the whole Legion crew are getting down. You know Carter is eyeing you, after all you didn't really hide your interests in eachother but it didn't stop you from teasing him. 
> 
> _call him mister raider, call him mister wrong, call him mister Vain._
> 
>  
> 
> you swong your hips, arms up in the air  slightly bent above your head, when your arms went down, you body rolled in rhythm and you found a lot of ways to feel yourself to some moderation. You catch the eye of both Susie and Franks, Susie much more flustered and you smiled. You moved towards her, gave Frank his favorite look from you when you're being flirty and took Susie's hands and pulled her towards you as you two danced. She kept up despite her suprise. You could hear the clench of Hermans cup despite the blasting music Though it didn't stop you. As you hit the chorus, you run your hands on Susie's neck softly and whisper something in her ear as you looked at the Doctor, your eyes telling your deviousness without a doubt. Susie stuttered out her answer and you look at her with some glint in your eye and you two lean close. You two lip lock, her being shy but you beckon her to get out of her shell. The kiss is heated with the movement you fit yourself into.
> 
>  
> 
> _call him moster raider, call him mister wrong, call the man insane._
> 
>  
> 
> you two seperate, gasping for air. You smile at your dancing partner as she's pleased and bewildered. You rub her cheek with your thumb and then brush over her lips with a smirk. You can practically feel the electric shock and when you look over, a very upset carter was storming towards you
> 
>  
> 
> _he said I know what I want and I want it now! I want you, cause I'm mister vain_
> 
>  
> 
> you step infront of Susie and the tall male yanks you away from her. He tries to drag you away but you slap his hand and yank from his grip with a laugh. You can see the fury on his face and you only grinned at him. You shake your head and wag your finger, tsking at him as you walk away from him again. You grab Susie's hands and whisper something enticing in her ear and her blush becomes apparent. You side eye Carter with a smile as you and your nights lover go into her room. Just because he wants you now, doesn't mean he's going to get you. He had his shot, too bad he missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes! Thank you for reading!


	10. Susie Qs and Mr.You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legion crew are trying to get spicy and unfortunate events happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the legion x readers but I love them??so much?? This is also moderately NSFW because it's about to become a mess. That, I'm not sorry for. Promise I'll write other things besides legion, swear!

Frank and Julie were currently stripping their clothes off with Susie and Big joe in the background. Now the usual steamy situation was heated in a different way. Instead of the two creating the flirty and sexually tense atmosphere, the were arguing about who gets in bed with you. You were sitting on the inflatable mattress they dragged on into the living room because of how many of you there would be.( this was okay, no one was home except you all, not that anyone walking in bothered you, you got four people willing to pile up and block you and all your glory. Well  maybe three because Frank likes his bragging rights.) your arms are crossed and your hands run your forearm, finding yourself a little chilly, being topless. Frank and Jules were relentless, bickering and poking at each other so much, they failed to notice Joe getting bold.

He nudged you softly before pulling you into his lap. His hands rest on your hips to keep your balance as he kisses your neck and collar bone with the soft precession he usually had. He soon adjusts you to be more comfortable so he can use his hands to rub your sides to help keep you warm. Your arms wrap around his neck and you smile. Joe offers a soft chuckle and dips his head down, peppering kisses on your chest. You soon felt a topless Susie press against your back  her hands roaming your body slow and soft with her touch. Her kisses spread from the back to your neck to as much as she can reach on the sides. These two never had an issue sharing, their movements in tandem as usual. You were smiling and squirming  leaving soft sounds before you noticed the odd quiet. The two hotheads had stopped bickering and where red in the face at the scene before them. You don't know if it was jealousy or arousal but you were pretty sure it was both. They approach you and find ways to sandwhich you even more than you already were. Franks had pulled you all, with quite a bit of effort, before getting everyone on the matress. Joe tosses his shirt off and smiles at you. Susie moves so when you get pushed back, you lay on your back and Julie quickly slips in to be sitting ontop of you. "Hello there beautiful."  she leans down and gropes your chest, kissing and teasingly biting your lip, finally happy to give you her attention. Frank slips between your legs, rubbing his fingers and palm against your sex. You moan into jules mouth from the senastion and only more so when joe finds his way to leave hickies one side of your neck like he always does. He even goes down yo your collar bone and shoulders  happily marking your skin to ensure his presence on you. Susie pushes julies face away and occupies your mouth instead  bitting and licking your lips before finding her way inside. Julie goes to paying attention to your stomach and chest, leaving light reddish and dark purple hickies across your body. Franks mouth found its ways to your thighs so you definitely know that the after math of this, you'll be marked practically everywhere.

 

In the mist of all the attention . You fail to hear the door open and the drops of something heavy startles you and the rest. Joe being a quick thinker, grabbed his shirt and pushed the two girls off you and quickly slid it over your body. Susie and julie use Joe and Frank as a block. Frank looks at the intruder irritatingly, your legs pulled into his lap and his hands gripping your exsposed thighs possessively. At least you still had your undies on! The two girls scramble haphazardly to get dressed and blush out of embarrassment, especially susie. When everyone is decent enough, you look to see who came early an interrupted the usual saturday morning.

 

The Doctor or as you've known him, Big boy  Herman fuckin' Carter. He had dropped his weapon and that smile was not really a smile anymore. He didn't look angry or scared but immensely concerned and shocked at what had been presented. He shakes his head  picks up THE SSSSSSTHICK and walks back up stairs. Everyone agrees to NEVER speak of this again and decides maybe one of their rooms will suffice.

So much for getting laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readong through and I hope you enjoy the adventure through.


End file.
